Jukebox
The Jukebox is a block used to play Music Discs. It uses one texture on top, where the music disc would be inserted, and the texture used by the Note Block on all other sides. When a jukebox with a Music Disc is destroyed, both the jukebox and Music Disc are dropped. Crafting Usage Playback Right-clicking on a jukebox while a Music Disc is equipped will insert the disc and play music corresponding to the type of music disc you used. Right-clicking on the jukebox again will stop the music and eject the disc. Music discs only play once before they must be ejected and reinserted. Sound from the jukebox travels roughly 65 blocks in all directions. It supports 12 different songs, all able to be found in Minecraft's files. The loud volume and long range of the jukebox can be used as an aid in keeping one's bearings in a cave/tunnel, although this is limited to the length of the disc. As a fuel A jukebox can be used as a Furnace fuel, lasting for 1.5 smelting operations, but this is inefficient as it wastes a diamond and eight planks. Data values History Alpha *April 2010 - C418 uploaded a video to YouTube with previews of many music tracks that were later added as Music Discs. *Seecret Friday Update 7 - Added Jukebox and the first Music Discs, 13 and cat. Beta *1.2 **1.2_02 - Before this update, 13 music discs were noticeably more common than cat ones. Now cat discs are more often dropped. *1.6 - Before, an SMP bug existed when a music disc was ejected from a jukebox. The disc would pop out along with a "ghost" client-side disc that only you could see. This ghost disc was not able to be picked up. This bug has now been fixed. *1.9pre2 - Nine new discs were implemented, adding up to a total of 11 discs, although they are not dropped by Creepers. The music they play is stored with the first two discs' music. Before this update, there were 12 unused Music Files, and one remained unused, "where are we now" due to problems with the spaces in the name. Official Release *1.1 - All of the discs except for 11 can be dropped by Creepers killed by Skeletons. Also, they all have the same probability of being dropped now. *1.4.4 **1.4.3pre - The disc where are we now was renamed to wait and was made available in-game. 11 is also available in survival now. It is dropped by Creepers in the same way as other Discs. *1.5 **13w04a - Active jukeboxes give off a redstone signal when a comparator is placed behind it; its strength depends on the ID of the inserted disc. Trivia *C418's skin is the normal player skin with a jukebox for a head. *Pistons cannot push jukeboxes. *Unlike note blocks, jukeboxes do not change instruments when placed atop different blocks or require air above them to play music discs. *The use of a Diamond as part of the crafting recipe is a reference to how phonographs have sapphire-tipped disk reading parts.